


breath in

by LightSaberJoints



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightSaberJoints/pseuds/LightSaberJoints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He smiles when you begin to breath regularly and the room comes to a halt, like he himself is stopping time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breath in

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on the anxiety some people get over drinking, smoking, maybe even just being at parties  
> (the message isn't to not smoke, it's about the bond between Dave and Karkat)

It's extremely harsh and rough on your throat.You cough, trying to dislodge the unease clawing up your esophagus. You see his bare grey eyes, and content posture and he breaths out a smile and smoke.

You breath in.

Rose's smeared black lips move but Dave isn't really comprehending. It's unsettling enough to cut through the music, reach his ears, and then barricade the artificial tranquility sliding throughout his veins.  
"Wait- Karkat's where?" Dave says.

You breath out.

Dave begins speaking to you and the words begin forming and then they start twisting and fluttering. You choke trying to focus on bringing everything back into focus- into control. But everything around you is out of place and wild and exotic.

You breath in.

He focuses on you, placing a hand on your shoulder and blocking your view of everything around you. You feel anxious and there’s a sputtering record on replay in your head and white noise seems clogged in your ears and only if you could make it all stop and rein it back in and render it useless. The boy blears in and out, his words completely dispersed into the thick smog that surrounds you.

Breath out.

Why is everything so far away yet digging into your skin?

He leads you down the shadows of a hallway, but the carpet has this pattern of charcoal you need to follow.

"You still with me, Vantas?" Dave seems to examine you behind his silver shades sharp features.

"Breath in."

The room is filled with the smell and god someone please open a window, but you can't cause the blond boy has you kneeling over the toilet bowl and the uneasiness rises up your throat and spills from your lips like secrets. You're gonna drown, you have too in all this. He rubs your back and pulls strands of hair away from the mess. Everything fades out and you try to pull yourself together but everything is slick with oil and it oozes from the walls and it's intoxicating.

"Breath out."

When you're done puking, you rest your back against the wall behind you and bury your head in your hands and knees willing the room to stop spinning.

"Hey Karkat, buddy? I need you to do something for me." Dave sounds urgent and he's lifting the side of your face and you wish those stupid sunglasses could stop taunting you. He grabs a bit of toilet paper from the roll and wipes your chin clean and why is he so nice why is he so great why are you falling apart.

"Breath in, Karkat."

Dave sees you eyeing his shades and removes them, sliding them over and away from you. His eyes are steady.

"Breath out."

He mimics his own words and you follow him, like you always do.

He smiles when you begin to breath regularly and the room comes to a halt, like he himself is stopping time.

"Thank you." You breath out.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic I've ever written or posted, so kudos or even hmu in the comments if you liked it :)


End file.
